Caviar
by Dalaric
Summary: Damon finds out something about Alaric's past. Dalaric love.


Alaric's hands couldn't stop moving, exploring every inch of Damon's body, despite the fact they have, by now, memorized every distinguishing piece of skin on his lover's body. After a long day at school, hunting some vampires down, and having to deal with Elena's problem of the day (lost favorite top - Which was, even though somewhat exhausting, much more relieving than the recent problems Elena had to deal with recently), so Alaric was glad

And horny as fuck

He didn't even have to dial Damon's number, even though that was exactly what he was about to do when he was practically attacked by the vampire the minute he'd entered his apartment, forgetting to close the door behind him and by now, pretty much uninterested to do so

Damon's been waiting for Alaric all day. Checking his phone every couple of minutes, waiting for Alaric to text and fighting the extremely painful urge to text first. Of course, by the time Damon had made up his mind and started to type his text, he heard the apartment door open and quickly abandoned his cellphone, attacking Alaric with hot, wet and desperate kisses

"'missed you" Damon whispered, gripping Alaric's hair and pushing his head away to take a look at his lover's face, "How was your day?"

Alaric was panting, eyes filled with lust, staring down at Damon's lips and ready to be the attacker this time, when he seemed to finally notice Damon's question, it confused him, "What?" He chuckled softly, but ignored the question and pushed Damon to the nearest wall, attacking his neck with his passionate kisses

Damon smiled, licking his lips, he closed his eyes and enjoyed Alaric's bites and nibs on his neck, lost in bless, he decided he needed to touch more skin so his hands sneaked in and clutched into Alaric's shirt collar but couldn't push the man off him, who was using his full strength pinning Damon against the wall "You're such a beast.. Ric?" Damon said, but of course, Alaric ignored him, once again, so Damon felt the need to use his own full strength, just to slightly push Alaric off him. Still clutching into his shirt, Damon was ready to rip the shirt off and that seemed to get Alaric's full attention,

"Whoa, let's not do that!" Alaric said,

"Do what?" Damon asked playfully,

"Rip any shirts, Damon," Alaric rolled his eyes, and started unbuttoning his own shirt, after he pushed himself off Damon

Damon knitted his eyes, studying Alaric's shirt when he noticed the brand, "Is that.. Armani?" He asked, and before Alaric gets to take his shirt off, Damon wrapped an arm around Alaric's shoulder so that he could get to the label, and after confirming that the shirt Alaric was wearing, was indeed Armani, he looked at Alaric in confusion, "How can you even afford Armani?"

Alaric rolled his eyes, "I can't, Damon, that's why I don't want you to rip it off!"

"But you're _wearing_ it! Obviously you've _bought_ it, so you _can_ afford it!"

"I can afford one every now and then," Alaric shrugged, and finally took his shirt off, but Damon seemed to be more interested in his pants now,

"And what are these?"

"huh?"

"Your jeans, Ric, what are they?" Damon said, kneeling down and unzipping Alaric's pants roughly. Alaric smirked, looking down at Damon who seemed to be really eager to.. oh, wait.. check his jeans' label..

"What the hell, Damon- what are you doing?"

"You always dress this way, I never noticed this before!"

"Dress what way?" Alaric said impatiently, "Why are we talking about my clothes, Damon?"

"Because you're a teacher, Ric. You're not supposed to afford these clothes!" Damon stood up, and went straight to Alaric's closet, getting clothes out, checking the labels and throwing them on the floor,

Alaric followed, now extremely annoyed and feeling abandoned, hair messy, shirt missing and pants open, "Damon, explain to me what you're doing in my closet" He said calmly, trying his best not to lose his temper because he desperately needed Damon and a fight over nothing won't do

Damon finally got to the last piece, holding it with his hand he turned around and looked at Alaric accusingly, "How come you own these clothes, Ric? You're a teacher, you can't afford them!"

Alaric raised his eyebrow

"I've seen you wearing that shirt so many times before- and these," Damon said, pointing at the clothes thrown on the floor and on the bed, "you don't have many clothes, Ric, but the ones you do are really, very expensive!"

Still, Alaric didn't say anything, so he crossed his arms, staring at Damon and waiting for him to come back, hopefully this time with his wet mouth on his achingly hard cock

"Alaric?"

"Oh.. you're expecting me to answer?" Alaric seemed a bit startled, "So, I like buying expensive clothes, is that a crime?"

"With your teacher salary, it is!"

Alaric scoffed, slowly started to lose his temper, but trying so hard not to, "I don't fucking like to wear anything else! So yes, I buy clothes some months and other months.. I eat!" He shrugged,

"What, you're so used to expensive clothes that you can't settle for anything else?" Damon asked sarcastically, and when Alaric shrugged, Damon's eyes opened widely, "Holy shit, you were rich!"

"What?" Alaric chuckled nervously, "I think you're either high, or drunk, Damon, but please, let's just fuck!"

"Aha, sure, no, Ric. I knew there was something you always tried to hide from me!" Damon said, throwing a shirt at Alaric, "You're fucking rich!"

"I'm not, Damon, I'm poor as fuck!"

"That's why I'm so uncontrollably attracted to you!"

"Jesus Christ, Damon, I'm not rich- What? You're attracted to me because I'm- was rich?" Alaric yelled, feeling offended

"Yes! No, I mean, you know what to wear, you've got a _very_ expensive taste," Damon smirked, looking around the room, "Sure you live in a dump, but it's obvious you just can't adapt to this new lifestyle. And your very expensive taste in alcohol- Gah! Why haven't I noticed this before!"

Alaric took a deep breath and didn't quiet know what to say, so he zipped up his pants and moved to sit on the bed,

"So tell me, how rich are they? Your parents? And how rich were _you_ before moving to Mystic Falls?" Damon smirked, licking his lips and looking at Alaric with eyes filled with lust Alaric is pretty sure he'd never seen before. Alaric ignored it and huffed in annoyance, "I was never rich, Damon, my parent ar-"

"Yeah yeah, sure you can play the independent adult later, now tell me the full story, and I need details! What did you drive?"

Alaric rolled his eyes, and then cleared his throat, "I was rich up until I married fucking Isobel.. She, uhh, my parents didn't like her and threatened to cut me off if I married her. I didn't believe them.. Well, not until I did marry her, anyways,"

"Wow.." Damon said, "That bitch.. literally ruined your life in every aspect you could ever imagine!"

Alaric chuckled, "Yea, well, I also have fucktard parents,"

"No you don't, Ric! You have rich parents who knew Isobel was a whore, and didn't want her stealing you wealth- Oh God, I love saying that, Ric," Damon licked his lips again, and seemed to be fighting an extreme urge to jump on Alaric right there and hump him until the end of time, "They did the right thing! When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"Uhh.. years ago, I don't know," Alaric shrugged, "Well, maybe just, a couple of months after Isobel and I got married. I don't know, I just honestly thought her love was worth everything I had to give up. Ended up completely ruining my life," Alaric groaned, then covered his face with his hands and pushed himself down on the bed,

"You didn't completely ruin your life, Ric," Damon smirked, climbing on top of Alaric, "You have me," He shrugged, and Alaric couldn't help but to smile,

"True.. But I'm pathetic, Damon, I- I can't afford all this shit and yet I can't live without it!"

"Uha, totally understandable," Damon said, unzipping his own pants,

"I mean, I chose you and look how expensive you are.." Alaric said absently, checking out the watch Damon was wearing,

Damon smirked, "Are you saying you chose me for my money?"

"No! Idiot. I chose you because I love you, and because, maybe, I love the way you live- I love your lifestyle and I miss it." Alaric shrugged,

"You need to get in touch with your parents," Damon said, slowly stroking himself, "invite them over for dinner. Let them see how _expensive_ their son's new boyfriend is. They'll like me."

"I'm sure they will.." Alaric chuckled, watching Damon's hand move up and down his length,

"You didn't answer me, Ric. What did you drive? You know, before you married Isobel?"

"A Ferrari-" And that was all it took for Damon to completely attack Alaric, resuming their interrupted love making.

* * *

the end


End file.
